


Nemesis, her Lover and her Brother

by SaturdayAddams



Series: Something stupid [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Blackwood is a thirsty bitch who lives for drama, Edward is a dick in this one, Exhibitionism (sort of), F/M, Revenge, Younger Zelda & Blackwood, Zelda is pissed, no seriously, traaash, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdayAddams/pseuds/SaturdayAddams
Summary: She loved her brother, truly, but the list of reasons why he could never find out about her sexual relationship his mentor was about as long as the list of why she probably shouldn’t have embarked on said relationship in the first place.





	Nemesis, her Lover and her Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a little follow-up to a one-shot I wrote, but then the monstrosity of a scene that ended up the majority of the fic took over, and neither tone (nor rating) really fit in, so I made it its own little trashbag fic
> 
> The unofficial first part is chapter 5 of part 1 in the series if anyone is curious, but it’s not like anyone won’t be able to follow along if they haven’t read it.

It had been an interesting few months, to say the least. Faustus Blackwood was a warlock any reasoning should tell her to stay far away from, or at least simply bed him once to curb the itch, then leave well enough alone. That, for a myriad of reasons, was not how things had played out.

 

She loved her brother, truly, but the list of reasons why he could never find out about her sexual relationship his mentor was about as long as the list of why she probably shouldn’t have embarked on said relationship in the first place. At first sneaking around had simply been an extra sprinkle of excitement in an already torrid affair. His house was the safest location, obviously. The benefit of no family in any kind of proximity meant taking their time to enjoy every single wicked and debauched thing that hey could imagine doing to each other. Savour very hiss and moan, be it for pain and pleasure. True to form, her brother were sure to comment whenever she came home, having missed dinner and looking far from her usual pristine self. He wasn’t naive enough to imagine her celibate, she had always jumped into whichever bed she wanted to, but when her long absences became too frequent, the matter of ‘who’ became a topic harder and harder to avoid.

 

Thankfully, as she came to begrudgingly discover, there was something to be said for a hurried fuck under threat of discovery as well.

 

The first time she went to the Academy with the express purpose of meeting Faustus instead of Edward, her knowledge of the Academy from her own time there proved useful, knowing exactly how to sneak in unseen while her brother was busy teaching. Intent on fulfilling some of her old schoolgirl fantasies about her old teacher, she made sure to lock the door of Faustus’s office before sinking down to her knees behind his big mahogany desk, unzipping his trousers. Her position might have been submissive, but the sheer power that coursed through her as he came undone in her mouth was impossibly intoxicating. Later, having just spotted her lover and brother in deep conversation in the hallway while she sneaked out, knowing the mouth currently discussing ancient spells with her family’s golden child had mere minutes before been busy drawing out the most exquisite pleasure between her legs, had her cackling all the way home.

 

It didn’t take long until he stopped waiting for Zelda to be alone at home, and instead took to teleporting into her room, knowing full well Edward was probably in the house, even as close as the next room. She’d at first protested, but with the door locked door and a silencing spell cast she quickly relented, not able to ignore the thrill of being fucked loudly against the wall by her brother’s mentor mere inches from here her brother probably slept on the other side. One late night, long after locking the door the second he appeared should have been second nature, the awareness that she had in fact forgotten hit her in the middle of quite a frenzied fuck, her riding him till her mind was completely blank but for her ultimate goal and the sudden, unwelcome realization. His smirk at her momentary falter revealed he had known all along, and while she slapped him hard for his transgression, she did find the idea of the oh so brilliant Edward Spellman a mere unlocked door away from the shock of his life a far too tantalizing prospect, and so the door remained unlocked while she continued to furiously chase her own orgasm. She made sure to ignore any and all of Faustus’s far too amused teasing afterwards.

 

Eventually her secret became a heavy source of tension in her relationship with her brother. Her inability, or rather unwillingness, to stay out of his mentor’s bed joined with her need to keep that a secret clashing with his need of control over his family, not to mention his growing, and correct, suspicion that Zelda was doing something he wouldn’t approve of.

 

Edward appeared to grow more and more wary of her absences, and where Hilda would ask and ask, not a single ‘no’ understood but a trip to the Cain Pit, Edward grew quiet and more demanding. Every interaction between them a mixture of hidden accusations and aggressive deflections. She got more and more lax with vanishing the bruises and bite marks on her neck, a small defiance made infinitely more satisfying by his increasing frustration at his inability to prove her affiliation with any one warlock. She knew his attitude on the matter stemmed part from a desire to protect her, and part to protect their name and standing in the church. She didn’t know which implication she resented more, that she couldn’t take care of herself, or that she was foolish enough to publicly do anything that would shame their family. The rather obvious fact that the expectations for her didn’t seem to apply to his own affairs just added even more fire to her brewing fury.

 

At one memorable event at the church, after a furious row had erupted between sister and brother before they even left from home, she made a point to openly flirt with as many of the higher standing witches and warlocks of the coven that she could, the raven-haired warlock she had every intention of ending the night with the only exception. A quick wink in his direction her only signal for him to follow him to a more secluded area where she fucked him with abandon, whilst her brother was busy attempting to interrogating the poor idiots who for a few blissful moments had thought they had a chance with her.

 

Her alibis were always watertight, but the annoyance that she even had to concoct them increasingly made her want to scream. Noting the correlation between her increasing frustration and her escalating foolish actions, she had to admit it wasn’t exactly her proudest moment to be perched on her brother’s desk as Faustus pounded her so hard she wasn’t sure she’d be able to walk straight after, but damned Lucifer if it didn’t fill her with glee when Edward later that night quietly confirmed out that she had in fact spent the entire day with a client at the mortuary.

 

 

 

 

Sipping her tea, she scanned the room for the umpteenth time that day. Cast another spell to reveal anything hidden from sight. Nothing. She was being watched, that was without question. Both Edward and Hilda at the Academy, and she could neither see nor hear any other presence, but the tingling in the back of her head confirmed that someone, or something, was observing her. Finally, there was a small movement in her periphery. A tiny little mouse, eyes glittering unnaturally. Flicking her wrist, the mouse’s neck snapped with a sickening crack.

 

That insolent, arrogant asshole of a controlling bastard. She knew his handiwork when she saw it, and while she had not so silently tolerated his earlier foolery, spying on her, was taking things way to far. Cursing him to hell and not back, she marched to the academy, blood pumping and rage growing, bursting through the door of his office with every intention of hexing him so hard the Dark Lord himself would be horrified. Unfortunately, his office was empty.Looking at his schedule she knew where he was, and more importantly, who he was with, and the implications of just what fresh hell she could conjure up made her tingle. If he was that intent on finding out what she did with her own body in her own private life, she’d make sure to enlighten him. Giving herself no time to cool down, she marched with thunderous steps down the hallway to the big doors at the end. Pushing them open without a single knock, two heads turned towards her in surprise.

 

“Zelda? What...”

 

Focusing on the warlock behind the desk, she bit her lip suggestively.

 

“Faustus” His name a purr usually reserved for more intimate scenarios. Offering a predatory grin at his quizzical expression, she turned her attention to her by now annoyed brother sitting on the other side of the desk.

 

“Zelda, what is the meaning of this?”

 

“You’re that eager to see what your little sister gets up to, are you? Do you want to see what she lets this big bad warlock do to her when you’re not around?”

 

He remained frozen in place, whilst Faustus, expression somewhere between bewilderment and amusement, leant back to watch the show he had somehow ended up in the middle of.

 

“What in Lucifer’s name are you talking about?”

 

Rolling her eyes, she turned to walk towards Faustus with deliberate steps, his eyes never leaving her approaching figure. A curious glint flashed across his eyes as he realized she meant to straddle him, and while he shifted to accommodate her, he refrained from moving his arms from the armrests, forcing her to lean on his chest as she made sure to take her sweet time descending onto his lap.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He was shouting. Not without reason, all things considered, but she had to laugh as he continued with a pleading apology to Faustus for his sisters behaviour. Clearly, Edward saw neither the man’s dilating pupils or wicked smirk, missing the signs that the senior warlock didn’t mind her actions at all.

 

“What does it look like I’m doing? For the supposed clever one, you don’t need to enchant little rodents when you cant even comprehend what’s right in front of your very own eyes”

 

To her annoyance, his only acknowledgement of her thinly veiled accusation was a brief clenching of his jaw before carrying on as if he would have any chance controlling either her or the situation.

 

“We are busy working here Zelda. Stop whatever little game you think you’re playing and leave right now.”

 

Seething, she couldn’t help herself, schooling her face to the most innocent it would let her. Looking her brother dead in the eyes, her voice dripping with the sweetest of honey.

 

“Edward. Do you know how much your mentor loves to put his tongue up you little sister’s cunt?”

 

A sharp intake of breath from the man beneath her, a rare break in composure, normally an event to be savoured, her focus was still on the beacon of shock and fury on the other side of the desk. Her features turning deadly, voice cold enough to freeze the bravest of men.

 

“Why don’t _you_ leave, Edward?”

 

Momentarily lost for words, her brother sputtered and stared at them with wide eyes growing wilder by the minute.

 

“If this is your way to prove a point, stop this right now before you embarrass yourself any further.”

 

She didn’t answer him, turning to give Faustus a deep, languid kiss, breaking it with an exaggerated moan for effect. Though slightly lost in what exactly was going on between brother and sister, he nevertheless seemed more than willing to play his part, moving his arms around her to firmly squeeze her ass and pull her hard up against him. Oh, definitely more than willing, the telltale feel of his hardening cock rubbing against her core.

 

“Faustus, remember when you bent me over that chair and fucked me till I was hoarse?” Her words whispered in his ear, she made sure it was loud enough for her intended audience to hear it too. Faustus’s eyes followed hers to the chair Edward was sitting on, and her brother jumped out of it as if it were on fire.

 

“Well, how could I not? If I remember it correctly you showed up to my office with no underwear and an attitude that simply had to be punished.”

 

Oh she could just fuck him right there for that alone, but settled for a bruising kiss before returning her attention to her by now positively homicidal brother. Watching how Edward’s head was near exploding, she wondered how long Faustus had been wanting to rub the fact that he was fucking his protege's sister in his face.

 

“This...this is unacceptable. He was your teacher! She was your student!”

 

“Oh, yes, we’ve had some fun times with that too” she cooed, with no intention to reveal their dalliances didn’t reach anywhere near that far back.

 

“So you’re spreading your legs for what? Power? Think you’ll end up Lady Blackwood? You think you’re the only witch who’s tried _that_? I forbid this Zelda!”

 

She’d slap him were he closer, but instead opted for a far more damaging punch. Kissing Faustus, more teeth and tongue than lips, reaching down to unbuckle his belt, grinding down, and damned if her laboured breathing wasn’t an indication that there were seedier feelings than just anger coursing through her veins.

 

“He has probably fucked half the coven Zelda! Do you really want to be known as just another in his parade of witches?”

 

“You seem, as always, to underestimate your Sister Edward. Satan knows she keeps me more busy than every witch in the coven combined ever could. Not to mention she’s more talented, in _every_ way.” She’d might have to punish him, creatively of course, for his lascivious ways later, but his words more than served their purpose.

 

“Don’t listen to him, you know he can’t keep his dick in his pants!”

 

“Who says I want him to?” Reaching down to stroke what by now had become a more than prominent erection, the low growl from the warlock beneath her spurred her on, sucking at his lower lip while she kept up her ministrations.

 

“Zelda! You stop that and come here right this second!”

 

“Oh, I’ll come. And if you won’t leave, at least shut up dear brother.”

 

Snapping her fingers, his jaw suddenly slammed shut, and he looked at her, with wild eyed surprise, giving way to absolute fury. He’d taught her that spell himself, usually used on her nagging sister, though never to quite such a pleasing effect as this very moment.

 

“Good. Now if you don’t mind, I’m busy”

 

Pointedly returning her attention to the warlock between her thighs, she started unbuttoning his shirt, while Faustus did what was perhaps the final straw where Edward was concerned, ripping open her blouse, immediately latching on to her right breast, ravishing her with both teeth and tongue.

 

A crash loomed as the chair Edward previously occupied violently flew to the opposing wall, the back of her brother’s head the last she saw of him as he stormed out the door, purposefully leaving it open. Faustus closed it shut with a quick motion of his hand, while removing his lips from her body, and a rare laugh reverberated from his chest.

 

“Care to tell me what all that was about?”

 

The realization of what she’d just done was thankfully eclipsed by the heady adrenaline rush cursing through her body. The need to not think and instead claim her victory overpowering.

 

“Do you care?” Grabbing his hand to move it under her skirt, he licked his lips at finding her wet and wanting and there was no hiding his eyes were already drawn to the see-through area where his mouth had made hasty work of the thin fabric remaining on her chest. Tangling the hand not already deliciously occupied roughly in her hair, he pulled her down to crash her lips on his.

 

“No.”


End file.
